Calling
by makingabetterworld
Summary: Astoria Greengrass isn't one to be bothered by loneliness, but that doesn't mean she can't feel someone calling out to her.


**Just an idea I've been kicking around on my computer for about a year. Finally finished, so I thought I'd publish to get some feedback. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I just have an unhealthy love of it.**

**Calling**

The recently somber halls of Hogwarts had an air of defiance as of late. The not so subtle power struggle between Dumbledore and the Ministry was seemingly at an end with the removal of the aging Headmaster. In his wake, through appointment by Minister Fudge, Dolores Umbridge assumed control over the esteemed school of magic.

That was a week ago. A majority of students lived in fear as they went about their daily routines. Umbridge's restrictions had already cut all school clubs not approved by her personally, all in the name of Minister Fudge of course. Her latest decree was the creation of the Inquisitorial Squad, a group of Umbridge's cronies that enforced her will and abused their power. The Squad consisted of mostly Slytherins who wanted to terrorize the school.

If the Slytherin was hated before, the school now had a legitimate reason for their contempt. Unfortunately for the brunette walking down the silent corridor, she was innocent of all spite directed towards her, including the mistrustful glances that she could see as she walked towards the library.

Astoria Greengrass was a fourth-year Slytherin that had no interest in joining Umbridge's band of tormentors. Although raised in the pure-blood customs by her family, she generally didn't harbor any ill will towards so called 'half-breeds' and those with mixed blood. She was under the impression that you could not choose your heritage. Instead, she chose to evaluate individuals on what they've done and where they were going. Needless to say, her beliefs caused her fellow Slytherin classmates to isolate and shun her presence.

Most students would fold under the loneliness created by rifts from both ends within school, but Astoria Greengrass was not most students. Instead of dwelling on her lacking social life, she focused on her studies and interests. Currently, she was setting down her books on a table in the back corner of the library.

The blue eyed brunette flipped open her Care of Magical Creatures text and continued on her essay. Care of Magical Creatures was her favorite elective in her schedule, which incidentally was another cause for torment within the common room. A 'filthy half-breed' had no place as a professor within Hogwarts, according to the bigots. Astoria may have some reservations about the danger that Professor Hagrid puts the students in, but she had respect for his vast knowledge of creatures.

Astoria held great interest for the various creatures that walked the earth with humans. It was fascinating to her to discover new species and their effects on the natural balance of society. Her dream was to open a preserve for endangered creatures so that she could study them on a more personal level while giving them sanctuary.

A closely guarded secret of hers was that she read the Quibbler every month. Although most of the articles were nonsense, Lovegood actually had an extensive knowledge of magical creatures laced between the unorthodox writing. Astoria had learned how to quickly isolate the useful information each edition. In order to protect her secret from her housemates, she usually transferred any information to her notes before destroying the newspaper in question. Astoria gathered from various sources that Xenophilius Lovegood was once a respected field researcher for magical creatures many years ago. Unfortunately, it seemed that the passing of his wife had unhinged his mind.

As she continued pouring over her essay, a feeling of comfort and warmth began to spread slowly through her body. This warmth wasn't particularly new to Astoria. Ever since her fifteenth birthday, she had been receiving certain 'feelings' around various students. Most students would just pass off the impulses as their imagination, puberty, or just being in a certain mood, but pure-bloods such as herself, understood the true reasoning. Magic connects everyone and mature magic users can feel the personal magic of others. Almost like auras, tendrils of magic surround everyone and interact freely with others.

Since pure-bloods were a bit more in tune with their magic, they could interpret the true energy and feelings of individuals. Muggleborns may notice the connections, but they pass it off as coincidence. Their thinking is, "If this wizard in front of me is angry, its obvious that I can feel some tension in the room." This opinion is obviously naive.

To newcomers such as muggleborns, pure-bloods are often viewed as cold and distant. Truthfully, they are just in more control of their emotions because they don't wish to reveal their nature to anyone around them. Occlumency is a powerful tool in guarding these outbursts from being as noticeable.

Astoria also understood the ulterior motives to their tendrils of magic. Her personal magic was calling for its partner in life. Since her magic was a representation of her true self and feelings, it was naturally searching for a complimentary match.

Her days at school were mostly instances where she would wander amongst the daily crowds, without feeling any particular connection or strong feelings from her classmates. However, every so often, she could get the faintest pulse of an individual who seemed drawn to her "brand" of magic. Frustratingly to her, she could never pinpoint the suspect, for she never seemed to be isolated near them. The easiest explanation was that she wasn't matched magically with someone from Slytherin. This revelation was both good and bad. Good, because she wasn't too inclined to like anyone currently in her own house, but bad because this person may not be open to her personally being in Slytherin.

She could begin to feel comforting emotions around her, but she wasn't enthusiastic about searching for it's source when she had an essay to finish for tomorrow. She was cut off from her analysis on ashwinders when she heard a voice that made her skin crawl.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Little Astoria all alone in the library," sneered Draco Malfoy. He was followed by a gang of Slytherins that all had special badges designating Inquisitorial Squad.

Astoria sighed softly. "And to what do I owe the pleasure of your company Draco?"

Pansy Parkinson stepped forward, "You will speak only when spoken to _little_ _girl_!" She sneered the last part and Astoria could feel contempt rolling off of Pansy.

"I was spoken to, Pug!" shot back Astoria. "Don't all of you have something better to do than ruin my day?"

"No, not really," smirked Malfoy. "We are only here to show you the error of your ways. The noble house of Slytherin shouldn't associate themselves with something as lowly as doing work for a half-breed professor." As he said the words, he snatched up her essay from her grasp. After giving it a quick glance, he read it out loud, "Researchers are puzzled to the reproductive nature of the common ashwinder. After laying their eggs, the parents mysteriously burn out instantly... Pathetic."

Astoria jumped up, "Hey give that back!"

"Calm down little sister," spoke Daphne before she turned to Malfoy. "You know Snape says we aren't to show any disunity outside the common room."

Malfoy turned his head in an exaggerated searching motion back and forth before staring straight at Daphne, "Well I don't see anyone around to witness this." She stared coldly back into his eyes.

Daphne only nodded and kept her mouth shut after that. Astoria was shocked. She understood that her sister didn't approve of some of her beliefs, but this kind of behavior was unbelievable. Daphne was going to sit by and watch her be tormented by her so-called 'friends'. Her sister always wanted to climb the social ladder, so she obviously saw an opportunity to gain points with Malfoy.

"Since you seem to want to actually do the work for the half-breed, we'll help you on the right path to showing him the respect he deserves." Pansy fired a quick incendio at the parchment and set it on fire. "You're welcome."

"What are you doing?!" shrieked Astoria, but she was held down by Crabbe and Goyle.

From the aisle adjacent to her table, a voice spoke out and a strong wind extinguished the flaming essay. Unfortunately for Astoria, the damage was already done and her homework was destroyed.

She could feel a range of emotions pouring through her including rage, sadness, and sympathy/understanding. In the heat of the moment, she couldn't recognize that the last emotion was being broadcast by another close by. The brunette lost her composure and snatched up her book bag before bolting from her housemates. She couldn't be seen showing weakness, especially to them.

As she turned the corner and looked backwards, her blue eyes connected with the soft green eyes of Harry Potter. A jolt of surprise crossed her face as she connected the dots, recognizing that Potter must have been the one to interfere.

Astoria raced through the halls and headed for the castle's entrance. In her haste, she barely recognized that it was getting dark outside. Once she reached the forest, she could finally release her pent up loneliness and anger. The aging forest appeared menacing to most students, but to the fourth-year Slytherin, they were a safe haven from all of the drama within the castle. She walked towards a small alcove about one hundred meters in from the forest edge. There was a small, tranquil pool that offered a mirroring effect when looked in. It was a place of comfort to her.

She collapsed on a small log near the waters edge and let it all out. Her tense body seemed to collapse as she felt wave after wave of pent up emotion release. Bullying housemates. _Anger_. Her sister's betrayal. _Sadness_. Lack of support. _Loneliness_. Harry Potter. _Confusion_.

The tears began to fall silently as she rested her head in her hands. "I feel like I'm being pulled in five different directions," whispered Astoria to herself. "I'm an outcast amongst outcasts."

She pulled her head up and looked at her reflection. Her eyes were slightly red, which contrasted greatly with her sapphire eyes. She refused to dwell on her past, so she jumped up and thought about the happiest moments in her life: coming to Hogwarts the first time, petting a unicorn, relaxing in the gardens at home.

The patronus charm was advanced magic, but she needed a way to take her mind off things for a bit. Creating a companion full of happiness and love was just a brilliant side-effect. She spoke with slight hesitation, "Ex-expecto Patronum." Nothing happened. Astoria sighed and calmed herself before trying once more. A slight mist appeared before fading once more. "C'mon. Expecto Patronum!" The mist appeared once more but that was all she could produce.

She plopped back down onto the log. "That kind of day, I suppose," sighed Astoria. Her old mood returned with full force and she began to try and calm down once more.

Suddenly, a feeling of warmth began to spread throughout her body as a bright glow approached her from behind. As she turned, she gazed at a magnificent stag patronus walking towards her. The stag nudged her face softly with it's nose and Astoria's heart almost burst at the rush of emotion flooding her.

Happiness, understanding, and love warmed her very soul. What was most shocking to her was that the magic behind the patronus was from the mysterious student calling out to her. She hadn't felt it this strong before, but it was easy to see the connection. Astoria was finding it hard to breathe as the stag stared into her eyes. Now that she was in the presence of her counterpart's magic, she couldn't imagine leaving it's embrace. Their souls almost seemed to be singing to each other, much like a phoenix.

Astoria stood up and began to run her hand along the 'body' of the corporeal patronus. Although her hand could pass thought it easily, there was a certain tingle along the edges. She imagined that this was what it must feel like to be loved by someone you trusted unconditionally. She was about to question who had sent the stag, but said patronus was nodding it's head expectantly out across the pond.

The stunned Slytherin could only nod softly in response before basking in her current feelings before yelling out, "Expecto Patronum!" Astoria gasped when a bright silver mist erupted from her wand and a form began to shape. A brilliant doe trotted out and began searching for danger. Finding none, the doe turned around and approached Astoria, who was staring open-mouthed in shock.

She could hardly believe the sight before her. Her patronus was a beautiful doe, the very symbol of innocence. A chuckle escaped her lips as she compared the nights events to the magic in front of her. Just as she was about to approach, the stag walked past her slowly, halting her motion. The stag seemed to examine her patronus with caution before suddenly nuzzling it's head softly. A bright flash was seen, but it wasn't harmful to her vision. The amount of magical backlash from the action, though, almost knocked Astoria over.

When she gazed back towards the patronuses, she saw them prancing and dashing around each other over the small pond. Her magic seemed to hum with the spectacle before her. It was awe-inspiring and beautiful at the same time.

Echoing her thoughts, a voice whispered, "Beautiful."

Astoria whipped her head around to confront the voice. She gazed into the tree line and could make out a male student cautiously making his way towards her. Her breath hitched when she got a good look at his face. Standing fifteen feet from her was none other than Harry Potter.

"Hello," mumbled Harry. He was nervously running a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry for interrupting you, but I couldn't help but follow after I saw what Malfoy did to you. I don't know what came over me."

Astoria did. She knew exactly what compelled him to follow. Tilting her head slightly, she asked, "Do you know who I am?"

Harry began to walk closer, never gazing from her eyes. "Sorry, but no. I think I would remember if I met someone like you." He blushed lightly before adding on, "Especially if they were in Slytherin."

Cautiously, she held her hand out to shake, "Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Astoria Greengrass."

Grinning, he reached out with own hand, answering, " Harry Potter." The moment their hands touched, a rush raced through their bodies, taking away their breath. Neither of them noticed that the patronuses had faded from sight.

"Wow," they both whispered. Neither could truly describe what had just happened, but they were in no hurry to cease the contact. Both had reached a level of peace just basking in the moment.

Astoria slowly pulled him over to sit on the log near the water. As she joined him, she maneuvered herself so she could hold his hand while looking towards the sky. Questions would come later, but both teens seemed content to let the silence fill the air. There was no hurry to talk, for it didn't seem necessary quite yet.

Astoria's magic stopped calling out. She'd just gotten an answer.

**Hope you enjoyed the story. It was my first one-shot. Reviews are appreciated.**

**-BB**


End file.
